


O koszulach i upadających światach

by Pomyluna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wtedy właśnie świat przestał się trząść i rozsypywać na kawałki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O koszulach i upadających światach

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [of shirts and worlds crashing down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/556566) by [linksofmemories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linksofmemories/pseuds/linksofmemories). 



> Parę słów od autorki tekstu:  
>  Zauważyłam, że koszula, którą Stiles miał na sobie na początku odcinka _Battlefield_ , jest bardzo podobna do tej, którą Derek zdjął z siebie i (prawdopodobnie) zostawił u Stilinskiego w odcinku _Wolf’s Bane_. Wiem, że to nie jest ta sama koszula, ale… 
> 
> No właśnie „ale” xD Autorka popuściła nieco wodze fantazji, dopuszczając myśl, iż to jednak ta sama koszula, z racji czego narodziło się poniższe maleństwo :D Miłego! ;) 
> 
> TŁUMACZENIE ZA ZGODĄ AUTORA.

Stiles czekał przed gabinetem pani Morrell, aż ta skończy rozmawiać z jakimś rozchwianym emocjonalnie nastolatkiem nadużywającym leków. Po tym, co zdarzyło się na posterunku policji, on i Scott zostali skierowani na obowiązkowe spotkanie z pedagogiem. McCall odbębnił swoje już następnego dnia, Stiles zwlekał z wizytą.

Jego gadulstwo było powszechnie znanym faktem i chłopak wiedział, że jeśli już zacząłby rozmawiać z panią Morrell, to poruszyłby znacznie więcej spraw niż tylko tę dotyczącą Matta. Przyjaźń ze Scottem, postępy w nauce, relacje z ojcem, a także to, że już od pewnego czasu odnosił wrażenie, iż wszystko wokół niego zaczynało się powoli sypać.

Nienawidził bycia tak bezradnym. Scott potrafił teraz robić same niesamowite rzeczy, podczas gdy on zostawał spychany na margines, starając się robić jak najlepsze wrażenie mózgowca. Bo tylko to mu pozostało. Ostatnio zaczął brać nawet więcej Adderallu niż dotychczas, desperacko próbując skupić się na tym, co działo się wokół, i w razie potrzeby trzymać rękę na pulsie. Był pewien, iż jeśli uda mu się zachować trzeźwy umysł, to da również radę przebrnąć jakoś przez to bagno.

Najwyraźniej jednak ta metoda nie dawała rezultatu, gdyż jak się okazało, nie potrafił skupić się nawet na tyle, by ubrać koszulę, która należała do niego. Scott zapytał go rano, dlaczego pachniał Derekiem i Stiles nie dziwił się teraz wcale spojrzeniu, które w wyniku słów McCalla posłał mu wtedy ojciec.

Wspomnienia związane z próbami namierzenia numeru telefonu, z którego została wysłana wiadomość do Allison, przedstawianiem Dereka jako swojego kuzyna z Meksyku, a także obrazy rozbierającego się Hale’a błyskawicznie zalały jego umysł. Stiles wyprał tę koszulę i pozbył się z niej krwi, lecz nie miał później głowy do tego, by oddać ją Derekowi, gdyż… no cóż, wielka, mordercza jaszczurka biegająca po całym mieście oraz masa innych podobnych problemów były znacznie ważniejsze.

Koszula została więc wrzucona przez Stilesa do jednej z szuflad komody i kiedy chłopak, jeszcze nie do końca rozbudzony, krzątał się po sypialni o szóstej nad ranem, wyjął ją na oślep z szafki i założył na siebie. To nie tak, że _chciał_ ubierać koszulę Dereka.

Po prostu była miękka i odrobinę za duża, czym przypominała jedną z górnych części jego własnych piżam. Pachniała nieco inaczej niż reszta jego ubrań, choć przecież teoretycznie była wyprana, jednak było zbyt wcześnie, aby mózg Stilesa skojarzył ze sobą fakty.

Temat Dereka był jedynym, którego Stilinski nie zamierzał poruszać na spotkaniu z panią Morell. Chłopak bowiem doskonale wiedział, w jakim kierunku potoczyłaby się wtedy rozmowa ze szkolną pedagog.

_\- Sprawa wygląda tak, że nie mogę przestać myśleć o pewnym starszym facecie, którego nie znoszę. A teraz mam na sobie jego koszulę._

_\- Czy kiedykolwiek myślałeś o nim w kategoriach atrakcyjności, Stiles?_

_\- Jestem tak jakby zakochany w kimś innym, gdyby pani nie wiedziała._

_\- Nie o to pytałam._

_\- Wiem, ale to nie ma znaczenia._

_\- A to dlaczego?_

_\- Ponieważ kocham Lydię._

_\- Naprawdę sądzisz, że to właśnie jest powód?_

Nawet on wiedział, że kochanie Lydii stanowiło słaby argument w tej dyskusji. I żadna pani Morell – ani ta prawdziwa, ani ta w jego głowie – nie musiała mu o tym mówić.

\- Stiles, możesz wejść, gdy będziesz gotów – dobiegł go głos pani Morrell, która opierała się o framugę i uśmiechała do niego zachęcająco.

Dzieciak, który był na wizycie przed nim, wychodził właśnie z jej gabinetu. Kobieta natomiast zniknęła w środku i Stiles, wziąwszy swój kij do lacrosse’a, podążył jej śladem.

Nie zamierzał rozmawiać z panią Morrell o Dereku, ponieważ był pewien, że gdyby choć raz o nim wspomniał, kobieta drążyłaby temat do upadłego, a tego w żadnym razie by nie chciał. Z Derekiem wiązało się zbyt dużo innych spraw, zbyt wiele sekretów, które nie dotyczyły jedynie ich dwóch i które nie były przeznaczone dla uszu wszystkich.

Może nie do końca jasno, ale chłopak mimo wszystko zdawał sobie sprawę, w jakim kierunku zmierzała cała ta sytuacja. Wiedział również, iż utrzymująca się na koszuli woń była zapachem Dereka. A jednak (a może właśnie dlatego) przed wejściem do gabinetu podniósł rękę i przysunął nos do materiału, biorąc głęboki wdech.

Wtedy właśnie świat przestał się trząść i rozsypywać na kawałki. Co z tego, że jedynie przez sekundę? To wystarczyło. Wszystko choć raz było na właściwym miejscu.


End file.
